


Retired Hunter

by CassTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Mention of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/CassTrash
Summary: Unlike most other hunters, you and Castiel managed to retreat from the hunting life.





	Retired Hunter

Depending on which perspective you looked at it, a hunter could mean plenty of different things. To case victims and witnesses, a hunter might be a hero or a miracle hiding in the shadows. To monsters, they were nothing but trouble and they were they’re worst enemy. And to hunters, well, they were just people helping the unfortunate while trying to protect them from the ugly truth about this world. You described hunters as unfortunate people who definitely deserve better after all the shit they’ve been through within the years. A lot of them never even made it to an old age, including your brothers. If there was one thing you could wish for, it would be for Sam and Dean to be able to come back to life and stay far away from hunting once and for all. You wanted them to see how far you’ve made it in life; you were one of the fortunate people who managed to leave the hunting life.

You would be lying if you said you didn’t feel guilty at times. Hunters needed to exist otherwise the world would be in chaos, and now that you were out of it, there was one less hunter.

But when you had promised your unborn child that you weren’t going to let them grow up in that rotten life, you meant it. Castiel had respected your decision and fled from the bunker with you by his side - it was too quiet ever since your brothers died anyways and you were sure there would be some hunters who would look after it for you - and the two of you found this cabin in the woods. 

You both loved nature, and you couldn’t think of anything better for your child to grow up around. Eight months later you gave birth to a beautiful little girl, with Cas’ eyes and your hair colour. It took hours to figure out a name, but you settled on "Athena", though Cas loved to call her, "Sunflower".

Cas was an amazing father, better than you would’ve thought considering he was an angel and had no experience with children before. He had warded the entire cabin and a couple kilometres around it to make sure no angel would ever be able to find your baby girl, because no doubt there would be at least one to try. Who wouldn’t want their hands on a nephilim?

Fast forward six years and you’re sitting on the porch rubbing your swollen belly as you watched Athena and Cas play in the grass, pretending to be in the middle ages. Smiling to yourself, you called them in for lunch. Athena immediately ran inside and began eating the already made sandwiches that you had made earlier, while Cas took a seat beside you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing a kiss to your stomach. “Are you okay?” he asked, looking up at your glossy eyes.

“I’m just thinking…”

“I miss them too,” he said, his eyes softening, “it’s been so long but it’s still hard to believe they’re actually gone.”

They were gone; you knew that, everybody knew that. “I wish they could see their niece and their nephew when he finally arrives.” 

Cas held you close to his chest as you let out quiet sobs. “Me too,” he whispered into your hair, rubbing your back soothingly, “me too.”

Wiping your eyes dry, you placed a hand on Cas’ cheek and pressed your lips to his softly. He leaned into the kiss and let his fingers become tangled into your hair, his fingertips rubbing your scalp. “I love you, Y/n.” he whispered as you pulled away.

“I love you too, Cas.” you sighed, pressing your forehead to his.

“Come on, Daddy!” Athena yelled, running past the both of you back into the grass and picking up her cardboard sword. “I’m not going to lose again!”

“Do you want to make a bet?” he challenged your daughter, placing one more kiss on your lips before he left to go play with Athena. 

Looking up at the clouded sky, you wondered if Sam and Dean had made it up there in one piece; you hoped so, after everything they’ve done for the world the deserve the best rooms up there. “I’ll be joining you soon enough,” you smiled at the sky, “and I’ll tell you all about your beautiful niece and nephew.”


End file.
